Son-In-Law?
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Yurio dianggap teman saja sudah bahagia luar biasa, dasar suci kau nak. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila Otabek berniat menjadikan Yurio teman hidup juga? Oh ayolah mama Yuuri dan papa Viktor, restuilah anakmu bersama pemuda pendiam namun peka dan perhatian ini.
1. Chapter 1

"Pada zaman dahulu di kerajaan yang terselimuti lapisan es berkilauan. Hiduplah seorang peri berhati semurni mawar putih yang kuat lagi berani. Pada suatu hari, Pangeran dari kerajaan es itu tertarik pada seorang penari dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Sang pangeran meninggalkan tahtanya hingga sang raja marah. Namun tanpa di duga serangan musuh datang kala itu juga. Para prajurit dikerahkan menuju medan perang, sang peri yang kuat ikut turun tangan dalam pertemburan atas perintah raja. Dengan cepat musuh dihabisi olehnya, namun sayang tanpa ia sadari sebuah panah mengarah padanya dengan cepat.." Viktor yang asik mendongeng untuk Yurio anaknya berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas.

"Heh, dasar peri ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya ia mati karena kecerobohan. Padahal dia kan kuat." Kata yurio sarkas sambil memeluk boneka singanya, ucapan sama perbuatan kadang memang tidak sinkron. Mulutnya pedas tapi kelakuan kok manis sangat.

"Haha.. begitukah? Percayalah akan keajaiban sayang. Ayah lanjutkan ceritanya ya." Viktor mengelus puncak kepala putranya lalu melanjutkan dongeng. "Namun dengan tangkasnya seorang prajurit menangkis panah itu dengan pedangnya, julukan prajurit itu adalah Pahlawan dari Kerajaan es. karena ia berhasil memenangkan tiap pertempuran yang ia hadapi. Dan dengan itu perang usai dengan kemenangan di pihaknya. Sang pahlawan mengajak sang peri untuk menjadi temannya, dan peri itu dengan senang hati menerima sang pahlawan menjadi temannya. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman baik dan.."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bercerita Viktor? Ini sudah larut. Waktunya tidur." Ucapan Viktor terputus oleh Yuri, istrinya.

"Ah, baiklah. Akan papa lanjutkan besok, selamat tidur sayang." Kata Viktor, Yuri juga segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Yurio dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, peri kecil ku. Mimpi yang indah." Dengan itu Yurio tertidur dengan lelap.

Dan dasar Papa Viktor kena penyakit pikun. Bukannya melanjutkan cerita, besoknya malah ganti cerita lain. Akhirnya cerita karangan sang papa tentang peri dan pahlawan itu masih menjadi sebuah mystery bila bertanya bagaimana endingnya.

* * *

Menantu?

Yurio dianggap teman saja sudah bahagia luar biasa, dasar suci kau nak. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila Otabek berniat menjadikan Yurio teman hidup juga? Oh ayolah mama yuuri dan papa viktor, restuilah anakmu bersama pemuda pendiam namun peka dan perhatian ini.

Kisah perjuangan Otabek Altin dimulai

* * *

"Yurio, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di dapur?." Tanya sang Mama, Yuri. Pada putra semata wayangnya yang sejak tadi sibuk bergelut di dapur. Yap, kini Yurio sudah besar. Peri kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda rupawan yang membuat para wanita fangirlingan. Mungkin pesonanya ini diturunkan dari sang Papa.

"Aku membuat Pirozkhis isi katsudon. Nanti temanku kemari, aku ingin ia mencicipi masakan buatanku." Wow, jarang-jarang melihat anaknya tersenyum saat melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain. Mau tak mau Yuri penasaran dibuatnya.

"Wah, tampaknya kalian sangat dekat. Yurio mau mengenalkannya pada kami kan?." Tanya Viktor yang langsung memeluk putranya dari belakang. Syukurlah yurio sudah selesai memasak, kalau tidak mungkin Pirozkhis buatannya akan tercecer kemana-mana karena ulang sang papa.

"Ck, iya. Dia teman baik ku, kalian boleh berkenalan dengannya!" Jawabnya dengan kesal. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia melepas apron merahnya lalu segera naik ke kamarnya. "Aku mau mandi dan bersiap-siap dulu. Jika nanti ia tiba lebih awal silahkan berkenalan dengannya."

"Ok!." Jawab kedua orang tuanya kompak. Woah, anak mereka punya teman!. Siapa sangka dengan sifatnya yang pemarah dan mudah kesal itu ada teman yang ia akui. Semoga saja temannya adalah orang baik-baik yang siap menjaga Yurio apapun yang terjadi.

"Vkusno! Masakannya enak." Puji Viktor kala mencicipi Pirozhis isi katsudon buatan Yurio.

"Viktor, jangan makan banyak-banyak! Yang lain belum sarapan. Apalagi nanti temannya Yurio kan kesini." Yuri mengingatkan suaminya dengan lembut.

"Ok, tapi tahu tidak. Di dalam masakan ini aku merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan perasaanku padamu." Kata Viktor serius, Yuri jadi panik.

"Eh, apa itu Viktor?"

"Perasaan cinta!" Eaa~ ternyata kemesraan keduanya tetap langgeng sampai sekarang. Kini pipi Yuri sudah semerah tomat, sementara Viktor masih betah memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Kira-kira orangnya seperti apa yha?." Tanya Yuri penasaran.

"Apakah dia juga pemuda tampan sepertiku?." Kata Viktor Narsis

"Kuharap dia ramah dan baik hati." timpal Yuri berharap. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi calon menantu idaman.

"Brum!." Suara berisik dari mesin motor memenuhi pekarangan rumah sampai terdengar jelas dari ruang tengah. Yuri jantungan dibuatnya, Viktor memasang wajah innocent tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Nampaknya motor itu terparkit di depan rumah mereka.

"Ting tong!" setelah itu dengan tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan didampingi suaminya, Yuri berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Mungkinkah itu teman Yurio?

" Selamat datang, kau temannya Yurio ya?" Tanya Yuri ramah kala membuka pintu. Namun bukan pemuda ramah berlabel menantu idaman yang dihadapannya. Melainkan seorang pria tinggi berperawakan tegap dan gagah, berpakaian serba hitam bahkan memakai kacamata hitam, dan berwajah kaku seolah jarang berekspresi apalagi tersenyum.

"Ya, saya Otabek Altin. Yurionya ada?."

Yuri jantungan dua kali, yakin ini temannya Yurio? Kenapa gahar sekali?

TBC

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOL... apalah-apalah... gemes deh sama pasangan yang satu ini. Seneng juga kalau mereka jadi satu kluarga. XD apapun itu trimakasih sudah membaca dan menjadi penumpang di kedua kapal kesayangan kita ini


	2. Chapter 2

Menantu?

Yurio dianggap teman saja sudah bahagia luar biasa, dasar suci kau nak. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila Otabek berniat menjadikan Yurio teman hidup juga? Oh ayolah mama yuuri dan papa viktor, restuilah anakmu bersama pemuda pendiam namun peka dan perhatian ini.

Kisah perjuangan Otabek Altin berlanjut

* * *

Tiga cangkir teh serta sepiring kue tersaji di meja. Yuri bersikap amat hati-hati menghidangkannya, takut berbuat salah dihadapan teman Yurio yang menakutkan. Victor sih biasa saja, ia justru tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya menyeret Yuri untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Di tunggu dulu ya, Yurio sedang mandi." kata Viktor santai sambil menyeruput tehnya. Otabek hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Diamnya Otabek serta bingungnya Viktor dan Yuri harus bicara apa membuat suasana menegang.

"Namamu Otabek kan. Sejak kapan berteman dengan Yuri?." tanya Viktor mencairkan suasana.

"Sudah sejak lama." jawab Otabek singkat, Viktor masih gencar untuk mengorek informasi.

"Wow.. bagaimana ceritanya tuh? Kukira dengan sifatnya yang pemarah dia akan kesepian. Syukurlah dia punya teman."

"Saya hanya menyelamatkanya dari kejaran penggemarnya, lalu sejak saat itu kami berteman."

"Wah, trimakasih sudah membantunya. Tapi kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan Yurio?" Yuri sudah berani bicara, Pemuda sangar ini ternyata tak seperti yang ia kira.

"Saya berpikir kami ini sama."

"Eh, Sama?" beo Viktor dan Yuri berbarengan.

"Sama-sama berjuang untuk meraih tujuan, Sebut saja rival. Selain itu saya menyukai tatapan matanya." kali ini Otabek menjawab sambil tersenyum. Omg, Mama Yuri bahkan sampai tak percaya dengan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru menyadari kalau pemuda ini ganteng setelah ia menyuguhkan senyum tipis nan kalem?. Ok, sekarang mereka berdua tahu alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yurio sering senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Otabek suka Yurio ya?" goda Viktor pada pemuda kaku itu. Otabek yang mendengarnya langsung tertegun, namun ia segera mengangguk."Sebagai teman kan?" JLEB!. Hati Otabek bagai tertusuk pedang dengan ucapan Viktor barusan. Jadi begitu, Viktor masih belum rela melepas anaknya untuk ia lindungi. Viktor berharap ia dan Yurio sekedar teman saja, tidak lebih.

"Ternyata kamu cukup baik ya, kuharap kalian bisa berteman selamanya." KRETEK! Lha ini. Calon ibu mertua (ekhem) memang yang paling menakutkan. Sekali bicara, mampu menghancurkan hatinya. Mama Yuri berharap dirinya dan Yurio berteman selamanya, tanpa ada peningkatan. Lagi-lagi Cuma sebatas teman alias Friendzone. Kalau sudah begini, kandas sudah cita-cita Otabek untuk menggandeng Yurio ke pelaminan. Tapi bukan Otabek namanya jika ia tidak pantang menyerah. Demi Yurio tersayang, apa sih yang tidak?. Restu orang tua harus ia dapatkan.

"Om dan Tante, trimakasih sudah mempercayai saya sebagai temannya." Otabek berkata dengan mantap. Viktor dan Yuri tersenyum lega dibuatnya, Yurio masih jadi milik mereka. "Tapi.." ucapan Otabek yang menggantung membuat Keduanya was-was.

"Saya tidak tahu sampai kapan pertemanan ini akan bertahan. Karena rasa cinta saya pada Yurio terus bertambah seiring waktu berjalan. Bila saatnya tiba dan saya sudah mapan. Tolong relakan Yurio untuk saya jaga sebagai teman hidup saya." air mata Yuri menetes saking terharu saat mendengar ucapan Otabek. Tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu saat ia dan Viktor meminta restu kedua orang tuanya terbayang di mata. Ia faham betul bagaimana perasaan Otabek, dan ia kini juga faham perasaan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan bermaksud tak merestui, ia hanya belum rela melepas Yurio untuk orang lain.

Yurio dimatanya adalah anugrah luar biasa. Dibalik semua sifat kasar serta pemarahnya, ia adalah anak manis yang baik hatinya. Yurionya tersayang, bercita-cita membahagiakan kucing di seluruh dunia. Senyum tulus Yurio adalah obat pelipur lara bagi Viktor dan Yuri. Yurio adalah peri kebahagiaan yang mereka cintai dan jaga sampai mati. Bila ada orang yang ingin membawa Yurio pergi, wajarkan bila keduanya berberat hati?

"Apa yang akan kau jadikan jaminan untuk membahagiakan Yurio?" Tanya Viktor mewakil Yuri yang masih sibuk mengelap air matanya. Jiwa bapernya masih kental terasa ternyata.

"Diri saya, karena kebahagiaan Yurio juga kebahagiaan saya." Otabek menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kini yakinlah Viktor dan Yuri bahwa anaknya berada di tangan yang tepat.

"Beka! Kau sudah sampai ya." panggil Yurio yang segera menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri teman baiknya itu. Wajahnya tampak sumringah menyambut kedatangan Otabek. "Ma,Pa. Kenalin, ini teman baikku. Otabek Altin." Yurio senyam senyum sambil menepuk bahu Otabek.

"Haha.. Papa udah tahu kok, kan tadi udah kenalan sama dia." jawab Viktor enteng. Yurio yang tengsi berniat meneriaki sang Papa. Tapi belum juga dia buka mulut, bahunya sudah di tepuk Otabek. Ok, Ternyata Otabek alias calon mantu kali ini menyelamatkan telinganya.

"Nih." Kata Otabek sambil menyerahkan tas kertas kecil pada Yurio.

"Ini oleh-oleh untukku?" tanya Yurio, Otabek mengangguk. Yurio langsung melihat ke dalamnya, wajahnya sumringah. "Beneran untukku? Aku pakai dulu ya!" dengan bergegas Yurio ke kamarnya. Yuri dan Viktor tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yasudah, Ikut kami sarapan yuk." Ajak Viktor sambil menepuk punggung Otabek. Otabek mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah kedua orang tua Yurio keruang makan.

"Yurio yang masak lho." Kata Yuri sambil menghidangkan Phirozkhis buatan Yurio di meja. "Tidak disangka dia sudah besar dan mampu bangun pagi untuk buat sarapan. Padahal dulu waktu kecil dia masih tertidur dengan memeluk boneka kalau tidak kubangunkan." Yuri bercerita seolah ia rindu masa lalu dimana Yurio masih kecil nan imut-imut. Otabek bisa bernapas lega sekarang, tampaknya ia sudah diterima di kluarga ini.

"Beka!." Panggil Yurio. Ia kini mengenakan hadiah pemberian Otabek. Yaitu kaos bertuliskan Friend dengan gambar kucing. "Cocok tidak? Kamu juga pakai kan?" Tanya Yurio malu-malu. Aduh-aduh, Mama Yuri sampai melting di buatnya. Sementara itu yang di tanya hanya mengacungkan jempolnya lalu membuka jaket yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Ternyata sedari tadi Otabek juga mengenakan kaos yang sama. Wow, kaos couple rupanya.

"Kalian cocok lho." Kicau Viktor yang membuat keduanya tersenyum malu "Bajunya." Oh, kali ini jangan salahkan Yurio yang berniat meneriaki ayahnya itu. Namun akhirnya suasana tenang dan damai tercipta saat sarapan. Semuanya memuji masakan Yurio yang memang lezat. Tentu saja, Yuriokan memasak dengan sungguh-sungguh dan pakai perasaan. Seusai makan, Yurio pamit untuk main keluar bersama Otabek.

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan pulang larut malam." mama Yuri mengingatkan.

"Bye-bye." papa Viktor melambaikan tangannya.

"Ck, lebay deh." Yurio mendecak jengkel, tiba-tiba ia menerima kunci motor dari Otabek. "Aku yang nyetir?" tanya Yurio, Otabek lagi-lagi Cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dengan riangnya Yurio segera naik motor dan pergi menggoncengkan Otabek di belakang.

"Ah.. masa muda. Jadi ingat kita waktu itu ya." kata Viktor sambil memeluk Yuri. "Bila kau masih mengingat cerita Peri dan pahlawan yang kuceritakan pada Yurio saat masih kecil. Aku akan membuatnya happy ending dengan sang pahlawan yang menikah dengan sang peri." ujar Viktor tiba-tiba ingat kejadian lalu,Yuri tersenyum dalam rengkuhan suaminya. Ya, Peri kecil mereka bahagia dengan lelaki gagah bak pahlawan yang berwibawa.

"Tapi kok perasaanku tidak enak ya, seperti melupakan sesuatu." kata Yuri cemas, mau tidak mau Viktor yang pikun lagipun ikut berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat kembali.

"OMG! YURIO!" teriak keduanya saat mengingat bahwa saat menyetir kendaraan, Yurio adalah tipe pengendara agresif yang gemar nyetir ugal-ugalan.

END

* * *

Pengen buat OtaYurio sebagai pasangan yang suka kode-kodean tapi peka dan perhatian. Akh... sweets sekali. :3 Otabek itu tipe cowok idaman saya, tapi kalo itu untuk Yurio saya iklaskan deh.

Balasan Review (akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk balas :")

Teruko Ogita : Ok, nih dilanjut. XD

KeyKeiko : Hmm.. kalau ngojek mungkin make aplikasi Go-Bek wkwkwk

Vreezie :Ya ampun, ini ilmu bermanfaat sekali, trimakasih banyak ya sudah bersedia mengoreksi selain menikmati fic ini. Semoga chap kali ini bisa lebih baik XD

Labrador Eksentriks : Hehehehe.. dia emang macho banget sih. Saya juga ingin membahagiakan Yurio kok XD

askasufa : Menantuku anak jalanan.. hmmm.. cocok buat jadiin sinetron nih. XD LOL

Hikaru Rikou : Otabek pantang menyerah kok. hohoho

Nauchi KirikaRE22 : Ok, sya juga penumpang kapal mereka kok :v /

Lala-chan ssu : lupa ma mama Yuri ok, nih chap selanjutnya.

Yuri Altin : Hehehe... anggep aja di sini Yurio umur 18 dan Beka 21 XD

kaguya : Ok, nih dia chap selanjutnya XD

* * *

Omake

"B-beka.."

"Tahan, sedikit lagi."

"Beka. Sudah pas posisinya!"

"Yak, lepas!"

"Kau menang!"

"Yeay!" keduanya melakukan tos karena bisa mengambil sebuah boneka beruang dari mesin mainan. Hampir-hampir Yurio menyerah karena tangannya pegal sedari tadi, namun dengan bimbingan Otabek ia mampu melakukannya.

"Boneka ini untukmu. Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya bila tidak kau bimbing." kata Yurio sambil menyerahkan boneka beruang nan unyu itu pada Otabek. Yurio kurang suka karena itu bukan boneka kucing yang ia incar.

"Untukmu saja, anggap ini hadiah meningkatnya hubungan kita. Lebih dari sepasang teman." Yurio tertegun dengan ucapan Otabek, Ouh oh. Otabek keceplosan, ia pikir ia mengambil langkah terlalu jauh.

"Maksudmu kita tidak menjadi teman lagi, Beka?." Yurio berkaca-kaca, Otabek gelagapan. "Jadi kita sekarang sudah jadi sepasang sahabat. Ouh Beka." Yurio menangis haru dalam pelukan Otabek. Haha, Yurio masih lah lugu dan polos rupanya. Setidaknya kini Otabek mampu menenangkan Yurio yang tersedu haru dalam peluknya, mengabaikan para pengunjung mall yang menatap mereka berdua.

Otabek memang Pria baik-baik, setelah puas bermain Yurio diantarnya pulang tak sampai larut malam. Tak lupa berpamitan dengan calon mertua, setelah itu pulang usai mengucap selamat malam pada Yurio tersayang.

Malamnya Yurio dan Viktor senyam-senyum saat mengintip kamar anaknya, Yurio. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka melihat Yurio bobok cantik dengan wajah damai sambil memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Otabek. Tak hanya kebahagiaan Anaknya yang di pikirkan, kepuasan orang tuapun juga ia perhatikan. Wah-wah, Calon mantu mereka memang pengertian sekali ya.


End file.
